


Impromptu holidays

by Linola



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angst, Arcobaleno - Freeform, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Asexuality, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, Demi-boy Tsunayoshi, Disability, Disabled Character, Everyone is in love with Tsuna, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Confusion, Getting Together, Hyper Intuition (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), I love finding links between the Flames and the special powers of other universes, Iemitsu is a little shit, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insecurity, Irregular publishing, It's an old fic forgive me, It's later, Just thought you should know in case, Kidnapping, Kinda, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Luffy has ADHD, Luffy is soft, M/M, Made For Each Other, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tsunayoshi, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Other, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Probably autistic too, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Scars, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, So I'm gonna throw theories at you, Sweet, Tsuna as Sora, Tsuna eat a fruit, Tsuna had ADHD, Tsuna is cute, Tsuna is done, Tsuna is soft, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, WIP, Working on healthy relationship, but he doesn't want to, but later, but not with Iemitsu, but not with the main ship, crack ?, gender discovery, it's also really short, no beta we die like lesbians, practically soulmates, they're all idiots, transgender character, translation from french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola
Summary: Spaner, Irie and Giannini have fiddled with Lambo's bazooka again and on which it falls ? Tsunayoshi obviously... He therefore finds himself in a world which is completely unknown to him, and must face many threats, surrounded by a somewhat crazy crew. And trying not to fall in love in the process...
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone, Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Tsuna is a pirate





	1. An unpleasant arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vacances Improvisées](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405377) by [Linola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola). 



> Hello everyone, I hope y'all are doing okay !
> 
> So, this is the translation of an old fic (from 2016) and since it's an old thing and that english is my second language, I will ask you not to take it too seriously on the first chapter and not to be too triggered by the possible errors XD
> 
> The rhythm will be irregular, I'm just writing this for fun, but I have a plot... Kinda.
> 
> Feel free to put sugestions on the comments ! And if your up to beta read this crap, I will be more than happy to let you XD
> 
> See ya !

# Impromptu holidays

## Chapter 1 :

### An unpleasant arrival

_Vongola Manor_

Tsunayoshi had a bad feeling since this morning. It was not an enemy attack, or something that resased in his life, but he knew something was going to happen that he would not like. He suspected that this must, again, be the work of Reborn, who was his advisor now.

Indeed, after finally agreeing to become the Decimo, seeing that he had no choice and wanting to protect as many people as possible, something possible only with the help of the Vongola and the enormous influence that this family had, he thought he was finally getting rid of his tutor -read tormentor-. With his luck constantly approaching the negative, his wish was obviously not granted, and Reborn had therefore become the advisor of the Famiglia, and of the Decimo in particular, on the pretext that : 'The greatest Hitman in the world could not leave an unfinished mission.'

Reborn still did not consider Tsuna a proper Boss, and was determined to change that...

But back to our sheep, the brown had decided to summon all his Guardians, as well as his former tutor, a rare thing given the number of times the meeting room or even the entire wing had been destroyed, to discuss this bad feeling.

So he had to run through the whole mansion to gather them, preferring not to send servants who would be bitten to death by a former prefect, or mentally disturbed after a torture session of one or more pineapples. When he finally had the satisfaction of seeing all of them together and QUIET, he was able to start the meeting.

Tsunayoshi crossed his arms on his chair, a serious frown on his face.

"Everyone... Something's going to happen…"

After this sentence, all the Guardians tensed. The years spent with their Boss have taught them to have blind trust in his Hyper Intuition. The latter had saved their lives many times, whether it was assassination attempts or a glass of water poisoned by mistake.

"Juudaime, is it an enemy attack ?"

Gokudera also had his eyebrows frowning with anxiety, as did Chrome sitting next to him. It was not uncommon to see idiots attacking the Vongola, who had never been more powerful than during the reign of the Decimo, but it was never a game of fun. Too much damage on both sides...

The smallest of the group shook his head negatively.

A sigh of relief ran through everyone in the room. Mukuro and Kyoya squinted, while Reborn masked his expression under his hat.

Tsunayoshi bowed his head, interweaving his fingers, a confused look on his face.

"It's something else, but I... I wouldn't know how to explain it to you..."

The anxiety was clearly audible in the voice of the brown, who made the Guardians worried a little more.

"I don't see what it could be..." Said innocently Reborn, which earned him a jaded look from the Decimo.

"You have something to do with it.

\- Me ? But what are you talking about, my dear student ?"

\- ... I am talking about your usual scheming ! Like the time I found myself in the Amazon, in the middle of the jungle, when I fell asleep in Australia, or when I had to apologize countless times to the Boss of an allied Famiglia for destroying his brand new mansion because of a mission you had given to Kyoya and Mukuro ! While you know very well that you should never put them together !"

The ex-teacher only puffed to the annoyed pout of his boss far too cute for his own good.

"In short. I wanted to let you know for- "

He could never finish his sentence, too busy calming Lambo who was starting to cry, following a blow from Hayato. Seeing that he was he was taking out his Bazooka, Reborn thought it appropriate to announce that Spanner, Shoichi and Giannini had modified it. Tsuna, panicked at the thought of seeing his lightning keeper sent to who knows where, took it from his hands, but after a hook from Reborn, who slings a bag around him as he passes, the object slipped from his hands to fall directly on him, triggering it. The Guardians seeing -finally- the threat, and not finding their Boss where he was supposed to appear, turned like a single man towards Reborn.

The Storm opened his mouth first, panicked, one hand to the belt, where his many Weapon Boxes were lined up.

"Reborn-san ! Where's the Juudaime !?"

The Italian stroked Leon, a smile in the corner, his gaze once again hidden by the shadow of his beloved fedora.

"Who knows..?"

An angel passed by.

Then a second one.

Before they all burst at the same time into a painful cacophony for the eardrums.

''Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Mukuro, Kyoya, Chrome, Ryohei. Silence.''

The killer's extremely low voice overcame, temporarily, the panic of the Guardians, who stormed towards the scientists' laboratory. They would bitterly regret having followed the instructions of the best Hitman in the world...

**Tsuna.**

Tsunayoshi found himself in the Bazooka, cursing Reborn and his ideas that always put him in trouble. He ends up landing on his buttocks in a not very bright and smelly alley.

"Holy shit." He blurted out, not even finding the energy to panic properly.

Preferring not to tell the possible enemy families that the Decimo was walking helplessly in a place unknown to him, he sighed and reached into the bag given by Reborn for something to cover his head. His tutor must have thought of it...

He joyfully found a black hooded sweatshirt that he put on, and put his gloves and Natsu in his pockets to cover every eventuality. Unfortunately, the weather was very clear, and the summer sun would not let a figure hooded in black walk discreetly.

Tsuna quickly learned that he was on an island, and decidedly not in his world, after talking with locals and tourists. Anxiety gnawing at his bowels, despite the radio silence of his Intuition, he decided to go to the library to understand a little better the mess in which he was stuffed. It was all Reborn's fault.

At least he hoped so, because the only times it had not been, the world was threatened.

Lost in his memories and following his Intuition, the brunette quickly found himself in front of the library. It was a white stone building, even though they were washed out and dirty. Very modest in size, it did not particularly command respect, or intimidate the curious.

Searching in his bag hoping to find enough to pay for the consultation of these dusty works, he took out a purse that ratcheted up the pieces. He pulled out one and frowned, not knowing the value of these... B-Berrys ?

Not wanting to stand in the entrance of the building with arms dangling and swallowing flies, the Japanese approached the librarian and asked her for the amount he had in her wallet. After a crooked look for Tsuna, making it clear that he was an abnormality, she gave him a small explanatory sheet to indicate the value of the money to the Decimo. Reborn had been rather generous with what he understood... He thanked her warmly, not noticing her reddish cheeks at the sight of his pretty smile, and then gave her what it took for him to consult the books.

After long, long hours of documenting where he was, the rules of this world and the people to avoid (matter of habit) he uncovered his head, knowing now that the mafia was not likely to fall on him. A little sigh eluded him. It was really too hot to wear that kind of thing.

Tsunayoshi finally left the library in search of shelter and food. The rations of survival that Reborn had placed in his bag were not enough after all. A few minutes of walking made him stop in front of a hotel.

"I'd need clothes too..." He thought distractedly aloud, pushing the door.

The Decimo quickly learned that this was not the kind of four-star hotel that Vongola organizers liked to book for him and his Guardians. There were few staff, and mold pointed the tip of its nose at the corners of the walls.

He shrugged. Well, it will be fine, he was not very difficult. As long as he could sleep dry, pretty much everything was fine with him.

When the keys of his room were in his hands, Tsunayoshi went to drop off his belongings before going out to buy some clothes. A poor sweater and the clothes he had on his back were not enough.

He had to fight with the seller to lower his exorbitant prices, thank you Nana for having taught him to always negotiate every penny when he felt he was getting ripped off, but finally returned to his room. With his arms full of bags and exhausted, Tsuna collapsed on his bed, falling asleep without really paying attention. He had one last thought for his family, wondering if everyone was okay, and if they were not panicking too much.

These impromptu holidays were not going to be easy...


	2. A burning encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo !  
> I got the second chapter ready, so I'm posting it right now :D

# Impromptu holidays

## Chapter 2 :

### A burning encounter

The day after his impromptu arrival in this maritime universe, Tsunayoshi was lost. He did not know what he was supposed to do from now on. He was alone in this world, well as long as his friends did not decide to rush stupidly to join him, without goals or imperatives to accomplish... And without money, too.

His meagre savings would not allow him to survive more than two weeks here, he had to find a solution.

Putting on the long dark hooded coat bought the day before, Tsuna sighed. He had to find a job, or a way to make a living until the Bazooka decided to bring him back…

He crossed the gaze of his reflection in the mirror and grimaced. Few people were going to be inclined to hire a boy who barely looked like he was 16 years old... While he was soon 18 damn !

It was in moments like these that he cursed his Japanese genes and the eternal youth that his mother had passed on to him... And his lack of proper identity papers for this world.

Passing his shoulder bag, which contained all his belongings, over his head and wedged it over his shoulder, the Decimo shook his head, then left his room.

The hotel was too expensive for him to allow himself to sleep there one more night, and this island was too lost for him to hope to find information about time travel...

For if the Bazooka did not bring him back, he still would have to get home, however difficult this task may be. He was not Hayato nor Shoichi after all, his intellectual abilities did not fly very high...

Mumbling an apology to the person he had inadvertently shoved, Tsuna took the direction of what he remembered to be the port, hoping to find sailors who would agree to let him board in exchange for the little money he had, or extra arms for the trip.

If he could leave this island and find another with more information, his chances of returning would increase drastically.

At least that was what the little brown boy had planned, before passing by a burning restaurant. Not thinking more than one second, he dropped his bag to the ground, and barely had time to exchange a glance with a boy wearing a straw hat, that he was rushing into the establishment.

He could not just go his way and let all these people be hurt or worse, die, if he could do something about it.

He was already hearing Reborn taunt him that he was doing wrong to go into the danger without analyzing the situation more than that, but hell to that.

There was a man on the ground, trapped under a table that was burning loudly, apparently unconscious. The roof was in danger of collapsing at any moment, and if it did not hurry, the stranger would end up crushed.

Few seconds later, the Decimo dodged a few rubbles and pressed his shoulder against the table to push it back, grimacing because of the smoke that stung her eyes.

Too busy trying to free the man on the ground, Tsuna reacts only at the last moment when his Intuition prompted him to pay attention to what was about to fall on him.

He had only one second of thought before leaning over the wounded, praying that it would not be too painful. Normally he could very well have dodged, thank you very much, but there he had civilians to protect, so his own security passed second.

Closing his eyes and expecting the worst, Tsuna was surprised to feel nothing coming. He re-opened them and raised his head just in time to see an arm retract towards the boy in the straw hat earlier, the rubbles being nothing but harmless dust.

He allowed himself two seconds of astonishment and of 'what's going on-why did his arm stretch out -what-how-why', staring rudely at the smiling young man, before refocusing.

He was too accustomed to the unexpected to let something like this prevent him from saving a life.

Tsunayoshi then pulled the man out, safe and surrounded by people to take him to a doctor as soon as they finished panicking, and then returned to the tavern.

Protecting his eyes and nose with his forearm, Tsuna began to look for the other victims of this fire. A circular glow of yellow and red made him lift his head, to see the hat of the boy with the sandals flying towards the flames.

Driven by his Intuition and the cry of distress of the taller black head, Tsunayoshi clenched his teeth and threw himself forward to catch it.

Good for him, it allowed him to avoid a piece of ceiling that had decided to let go at the same time.

With difficulty holding back his signature cry, the Vongola swallowed, clutching the hat against his chest as he straightened up.

He then crossed the eyes of the older boy and handed him the object, albeit about ten metres apart, watching with fascination as the arm lengthened and then retracted to retrieve it.

"Thank you !" he said with a big smile, sticking the hat on his head to make sure it does not fly again.

Tsuna replied with a simple hand gesture refocusing on rescuing the people around them.

He and the stranger in the sandals took about ten minutes to get all this beautiful world out of the mess they had plunged into, and the shoulders of the little one relaxed in relief. Apart from the unconscious man he had brought back first, there were only minor burns and scratches.

As he was about to return to his road, having recovered his bag before of course, Tsuna was surprised to be stopped.

"Hey you !"

He turned around, tilting his head to his side at the sight of the big smile on the face of the boy who had helped him, and which reminded him of that of a certain baseball player.

The Decimo took the time to study him a little more now that they were no longer in the heat of the action, without bad pun. He was taller than him by a head and a half or so, and was dressed very lightly. (Don't ask him how these sandals could be comfortable to wear, he had no idea.)

Focusing a little more, an orange glow flashing in the eyes, it was easy for the Vongola to see that the young man facing him was also a Sky, although his Flames were not active. He blinked at this information, surprised to find such a rare element so... Ordinarily…

Well, as ordinary as a rescue of about twenty people from a burning building can be...

He came out of his thoughts when the voice of the second Sky present was rehearsed, as playful as it had before.

"I'm Luffy ! Join my crew !"

…

_'What.'_

Tsunayoshi stared at the energizer for a long minute, before finding the strength to open his mouth to respond to this enormity.

He was used to the abnormality and the weird, but being invited into the crew of an illustrious stranger, (crew of what for that matter ?), even if not so unknown anymore now that he knew his name, was just too much.

"... Why…?" Was all he could say, too confused to operate other than by autopilot.

Luffy just smiled even more at him, adjusting his straw hat with a gesture of the index finger…

"I like you ! You're a nice guy, and you protected my treasure, so you have to join my crew !"

A drop of sweat swooped down the neck of the Vongola, whose hands shook around the shoulder strap of his bag, in a nervous gesture.

"But... You don't even know my name..."

_'It's not like I have other things to do anyway...'_

He mused, knowing that being with people from this world who knew things much better than him was surely better than being on his own, searching for information without knowing where to start.

"So what's your name ?"

Tsunayoshi blinked, once again surprised by the simplicity, in a good way, of the young man in the straw hat.

Then he hesitated. Could he give him his real name without risk…?

Watching the smiling and kind face in front of him, Tsuna sighed slightly, thinking quickly.

"You can call me Sora, Luffy-san."

He offered him a little hesitant smile, following his Intuition on that one.

Then dropped a little 'Heh ?' when Luffy grabbed his wrist and started pulling him who know where.

"Hum, Luffy-san...?"

Turning his head towards him, the older one smiled at him.

"What, Sora ?"

Tsuna swallowed, letting himself been hang out passively.

"Where are we going ?

\- At the port, we go back to the boat."

They crossed two more streets before the brown man took over.

"Why…?"

Luffy frowned and looked at him as if he did not understand something very important.

"So you can meet the others ! We'll leave soon, if we don't hurry they'll leave us behind...

\- ... But-"

The boy in the straw hat cut him off before he could protest more than that.

"No but. I've decided you'll be part of my crew. You're our friend now !"

The Sawada opened his eyes wide to these words.

He only knew Luffy for a quarter of an hour and he already considered him a friend ? The lack of reaction of his Intuition proved to him that he was very serious...

"... Friend...?" he murmured, still staring at his apparently new captain.

Captain who only addressed him a magnificent smile, slightly tightening his grip on his wrist while continuing their run. Because they had obviously started to run…

"Exactly !"

Tsunayoshi answered nothing after that, trying to cope with the fact that he had managed to make his first friend without Reborn's help, or a -too-fatal situation. A strange warmth sprouted in his chest, and a happy smile, though a little incredulous, bloomed on his lips.

He had a friend !

They did not have to go much way before reaching their destination, and Tsuna observed the port teeming with life. The market walkers that overflowed on the docks that shouted int to tear their lungs to be heard, the discussions (probably salacious) of the sailors, those of the inhabitants who walked...

It had been a long time since he had seen such a scene. It was exactly the kind of thing he was trying to protect by drowning in work and paperwork, even if it meant breaking his health.

A pressure on his wrist brought him back to reality, and he turned to Luffy, blinking. They had apparently stopped in the middle of a wharf, and the captain was simply looking at him, waiting for him to return to the present without judgment.

"Come on, the Thousand Sunny Go is a little further away !"

Tsunayoshi nodded, a fine smile on hisface, and they went back on their way.

It did not take more than a couple of extra minutes for them to get to the boat. Protecting his eyes from the blinding sun with one hand, the Vongola braked the energy ball named Luffy.

It was a big boat, far from what he had expected, but that was not what had caught his attention. Indeed, the skull flags that fluttered in the wind at the top of the mats worried him much more…

"Luffy-san ?"

The black head tilted his head to the side, a slight frown in a restless expression painted on his face.

"Sora ? What's't ?"

Tsuna dropped his hand, looking mixed.

"Luffy-san, are you a pirate ?"

As if these simple words were the source of all the captain's pride, Luffy displayed a huge smile, nodding vigorously, and spread wide the arm that did not hold the brown head one.

"Yeah ! I'm going to be the pirate king ! And from now on, Sora is a pirate too !" He laughed.

The mafioso felt a drop of sweat beading around his neck, but seeing the honest and passionate joy of his new friend, he did not want to make any comment. All he did was shake his head with a disillusioned smile, but above all more affectionate than he would admit. It was hard not to get attached to the concentration of positive waves that was his new captain, even after so little time.

"It seems so, yes..."

Without further interruptions, the two boys boarded the ladder left free for the latecomers. Luffy reached out to the little brown boy, who had only a few rungs left, helping him to climb without tripping with a big smile.

On the deck of the ship were scattered some other members of its new crew. There was a young woman with long orange hair who reminded him of the color of the tangerines he saw in the distance. She seemed to be yelling at a boy barely older than him with a long nose, and if the massive bump and tears on her cheeks meant anything, had already passed the threshold of physical violence.

He made a small grimace, addressing a prayer to the stranger, remembering the number of times he had been hit by Reborn...

A green-haired man wearing three katanas on his belt slept against the main mast, unperturbed by the cries of his companions.

With his attention drawn to the opening of a door, Tsunayoshi raised his head to see another man with blond hair and an oddly curved eyebrow. He had a smile on his face, looking happy to present the plate of pastries in his hands to a black haired woman.

All she did was smile at him and thank him calmly, and a whisper in his mind taught him that she not seemed thirty years old.

Before he could do anything, such as introducing himself, he stepped back after his Intuition's warning to avoid taking an involuntary hit from Luffy, who waved his arms in all directions while shouting to attract the attention of his comrades.

"Hey ! Everyone !"

That was enough for everyone to turn to their captain, some just needing to open an eye, while others had to stop their argument.

"We have a new companion !" exclaimed Luffy before laughing, looking extremely satisfied with himself, an arm passed around Sora's shoulders.

A little anxious, the smaller one took all the support he could of this contact without seeming, addressing a respectful nod to others, waiting for their reactions.

They did not wait, and a torrent of tired protests swept over their poor souls.

Two twin grimaces painted themselves on the distraught faces of the victims of these outbursts, and they exchanged a sulky look and panicked one for the other.

Sora frowned, one of his hands crumpling his shirt at the level of his chest, trying to get rid of the unpleasant feeling threatened to grow in him.

"I'm a nuisance...?"

The top of Luffy's left cheekbone twitched at these words, while his expression was very serious, only increasing the anxiety of the Vongola.

The captain removed his arm so that he could place a firm hand on the Sawada's shoulder. A strange gleam crossed his dark gaze when he met the chocolate one, as if he had just realized something very important about Tsuna.

"Sora. Listen to me carefully." he began, momentarily silencing any burst of voice on the boat. "You are not a nuisance, you are our companion, understood ?"

Sora could only nod silently, looking at Luffy with round eyes. No one had insisted or been so firm on the idea that he, Dame-Tsuna, could be important.

The Captain of the Mugiwaras then turned to the others after another glance at the brown, pointing at them.

"And you ! Don't bother Sora, or I'll beat whoever does !"

Most of the members present were honestly surprised to see that their captain had attached himself sufficiently to this brown that he would be so defensive in such a short time.

The last time it happened was for Brook, but the living skeleton aspect easily explained it...

Nami sighed, sensing the problems coming from miles, and put his fists on his hips, frowning.

"Luffy, even if you say that, it's way too sudden ! Did you at least asked him for his opinion ?"

Luffy opened his mouth before closing it, turning to his new crew member to make sure he was not forcing him to do anything.

"You want to be our companion Sora, right ?"

The Vongola nodded silently, before vocalizing a more detailed response, seeing the redhead look unsylably.

"Yes, I have nowhere else to go anyway, and Luffy-san is not a bad person..."

He was rewarded by a big smile followed by a characteristic 'shishishi' of the captain, who looked at his sailor with a superior air. She sighed again, this time accompanied by the entire crew present.

The black-haired leaning against the fence of the first floor let out a little laugh, seeming to find the situation very amusing, as is often the case.

"It looks like our captain made his mind Nami-chan, there's no point in going against it."

Luffy nodded gravely at these words, adjusting his hat over his head.

"Exactly ! Captain's order !"

A fine, amused smile appeared on Sora's lips, who felt that this kind of thing was going to happen often now... Not that he was complaining !

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo  
> So, first chapter is quite short, but the second one comes right away !
> 
> ~Chaos~


End file.
